


Out Of Hell, Into Purgatory

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [18]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Kinship, M/M, Miscarriage, Morning After, Multi, New roommates, Post Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Stubborn, lodger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow





	Out Of Hell, Into Purgatory

"So... We're not gonna die?" Dan asked, looking at the doctors.

"Nope. You'll all survive." The doctor smiled. "But it will be hard to adjust back into real life. Joe's gonna have the easiest time."

"We could take Maxx and Cody in," Joe offered.

"No, who said that?" Brendon asked, eyes widening.

"They need someone to help them. They're a couple. We can take them in for a few weeks."

"Joe-"

"Bren. Please. We have an extra room. Hell, we can move the boys into one room and let two more in."

"Joe. That's not your decision to make. We have to talk it over with Andy, and Pete, and Patrick. And you need to rest. They said you got sold-"

"Yes. With a threesome. And I had to fuck Maxx and I feel guilty now and we need to let them stay in the guest room. _Please._ For me?" Joe was crying now.

"I... I'll call them." He sighed. "We also have an attic. If I can convince them..."

"Move the boys into my room then. It'll be a while before I need to scratch that itch. Then they can all come and don't need the attic.

Brendon shook his head and made the call.

While Brendon was on the phone, Cody was getting sick in Maxx's bedpan. Maxx just let him, gently holding him and rubbing his back.

Joe looked at Spencer and Dallon, who were holding hands and breathing in sync. Dealing with a panic attack from Spencer. Spencer had been tested and proven a carrier when he was ten. He was recovering from a miscarriage that had happened on Joe's second day at the brothel.

Dan was trying tl sleep. He hadn't slept in forever, it seemed. He was stretched out and snoozing away happily.

"I-I don't understand either, sweetie," Maxx whispered. "Maybe you got something? A bug?"

Joe turned his attention to them and saw Cody whimpering into Maxx's chest. He was reminded of the way Andy had clung to Patrick when he was waiting for the results when they found out...

He rang the nurse call button. As the nurses, Zack, Zack, and Zach walked in, he pointed at Cody. "He's got morning sickness. I think he's pregnant. It was the same way my boyfriend was feeling when he was pregnant."

The cops were just about to leave- Tyler had a date to go on. Zach suddenly smiled and looked past him. "Dan? Danny? Is that you?"

"Z-Zach?" Dan shot up, a beam appearing on his face. "You're a cop now!"

"Cause you... You were gone... I wanted to catch your... Your captor..." Zach nearly started crying and laughing.

They hugged, sobbing. Joe grinned at them, happy to see one more reunion.

"You need to come home with me."

Joe grinned. One person already moved out in three... Two...

"When do I get checked out?"

He could smell a happy ending.


End file.
